


Ghostly Magics

by Curiosity_Killed_The_Kat



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosity_Killed_The_Kat/pseuds/Curiosity_Killed_The_Kat
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter and Danny Phantom crossover one-shots. Mostly scenes of them meeting.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	1. Sorting Ceremony (5th year)

**3** **rd** ** person POV-**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House ghost, and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. He was looking over the students’ heads to the staff table that ran along the top wall of the Hall. “He’s not there.” Ron and Hermione scanned the staff table too. “He can’t have left,” said Ron, sounding slightly anxious. “Of course he hasn’t,” said Harry firmly. “You don’t think he’s . . . hurt, or anything, do you?” said Hermione uneasily. “No,” said Harry at once. “But where is he, then?” There was a pause, then Harry said very quietly, so that Neville, Parvati, and Lavender could not hear, “Maybe he’s not back yet. You know — from his mission — the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore.” “Yeah . . . yeah, that’ll be it,” said Ron, sounding reassured, but Hermione bit her lip, looking up and down the staff table as though hoping for some conclusive explanation of Hagrid’s absence. “Who’s that?” she said sharply, pointing toward the middle of the staff table. “It’s that Umbridge woman!” “Who?” said Hermione. “She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!” “Nice cardigan,” said Ron, smirking. “She works for Fudge?” Hermione repeated, frowning. “What on earth’s she doing here, then?” “Dunno . . .” Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed. “No,” she muttered, “no, surely not . . .” Harry looked up to see Professor Grubbly-Plank had taken the seat that ought to have been Hagrid’s. Then the doors from the entrance hall opened.

**Harry’s POV-**

I watched as a long line of scared-looking first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard’s hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

“Isn’t he a little old to be a first year?” At the end of the line, stood a boy my age. He had messy raven-black hair with white tips. His ice blue eyes seemed to glow with confidence and power. The boy seemed completely at ease, watching the bewitched starry ceiling. Nearly Headless Nick noticed the boy and blinked in surprise, “Could it be?”

Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat’s brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

_ In times of old when I was new _

_ And Hogwarts barely started _

_ The founders of our noble school _

_ Thought never to be parted: United by a common goal, _

_ They had the selfsame yearning, _

_ To make the world’s best magic school _

_ And pass along their learning. _

_ “Together we will build and teach!” _

_ The four good friends decided _

_ And never did they dream that they _

_ Might someday be divided, _

_ For were there such friends anywhere _

_ As Slytherin and Gryffindor? _

_ Unless it was the second pair _

_ Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? S _

_ O how could it have gone so wrong? _

_ How could such friendships fail? _

_ Why, I was there and so can tell _

_ The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_ Said Slytherin, “We’ll teach just those _

_ Whose ancestry is purest.” _

_ Said Ravenclaw, “We’ll teach those whose _

_ Intelligence is surest.” _

_ Said Gryffindor, “We’ll teach all those _

_ With brave deeds to their name,” _

_ Said Hufflepuff, “I’ll teach the lot, _

_ And treat them just the same.” _

_ These differences caused little strife _

_ When first they came to light, _

_ For each of the four founders had _

_ A House in which they might _

_ Take only those they wanted, so, _

_ For instance, Slytherin _

_ Took only pure-blood wizards _

_ Of great cunning, just like him, _

_ And only those of sharpest mind _

_ Were taught by Ravenclaw _

_ While the bravest and the boldest _

_ Went to daring Gryffindor. _

_ Good Hufflepuff she took the rest, _

_ And taught them all she knew, _

_ Thus the Houses and their founders _

_ Retained friendships firm and true. _

_ So Hogwarts worked in harmony _

_ For several happy years, _

_ But then discord crept among us _

_ Feeding on our faults and fears. _

_ The Houses that, like pillars four, _

_ Had once held up our school, _

_ Now turned upon each other and, _

_ Divided, sought to rule. _

_ And for a while it seemed the school _

_ Must meet an early end, _

_ What with dueling and with fighting _

_ And the clash of friend on friend _

_ And at last there came a morning _

_ When old Slytherin departed _

_ And though the fighting then died out _

_ He left us quite downhearted. _

_ And never since the founders four _

_ Were whittled down to three _

_ Have the Houses been united _

_ As they once were meant to be. _

_ And now the Sorting Hat is here _

_ And you all know the score: _

_ I sort you into Houses _

_ Because that is what I’m for, _

_ But this year I’ll go further, _

_ Listen closely to my song: _

_ Though condemned I am to split you _

_ Still I worry that it’s wrong, _

_ Though I must fulfill my duty _

_ And must quarter every year _

_ Still I wonder whether sorting _

_ May not bring the end I fear. _

_ Oh, know the perils, read the signs, _

_ The warning history shows, _

_ For our Hogwarts is in danger _

_ From external, deadly foes _

_ And we must unite inside her _

_ Or we’ll crumble from within. _

_ I have told you, I have warned you. . . . _

_ Let the Sorting now begin. _

The hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbors. Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first years’ names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. With a last frowning look that swept the four House tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and the sorting began. Slowly the line of first years thinned. “Zeller, Rose” was sorted into Hufflepuff, and the only one left standing was the older boy. Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. “To our newcomers,” said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide, a beaming smile on his lips, “welcome! To our old hands — welcome back! Due to undetected magic, Daniel will be joining as a 5 th  year. Now Mr. Fenton—”at the mention of the boy’s name, Peeves flew out of the Great Hall, squealing in terror. “As I was saying, Mr. Fenton, we will sort you now.” Daniel sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. Nearly Headless Nick had a large, hopeful grin on his face. Quiet muttering broke out among the student as we waited. “Bloody hell. He’s taking longer than you, Harry.”

“GRYFFINDOR!!”

**3** **rd** ** person POV-**

Daniel took the seat directly across from Nick, who was grinning so wide the students around him were surprised his face hadn’t split. Professor Dumbledore stood up once more, “There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!”

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate — for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

“It is an honor to meet you, Sir Phantom. Truly an honor. I never dreamt I would meet Pariah’s Bane. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service,” Nick stated, holding out his hand. “ ’Tis an honor to meet you as well Sir Nicholas, but please call me Danny,” ‘Danny’ replied with an odd accent. The whole table fell into a stunned silence as he shook said ghost’s outstretched hand. “Who’s Pariah,” Hermione asked as everyone started to whisper about the strange new student, who could touch ghosts. “Pariah Dark was the Ghost King and is considered a Dark God in many cultures.” For once She was speechless.

“What happened to your hair?”

“Ron!” Hermione scolded swatting his head, as Danny and Harry burst out laughing. “Believe it or not, this happened naturally.” “ I’m Harry.” “Nice to meet you, Harry.”


	2. All Hallows Eve

A tense, uneasy silence fell upon the Hall as laughter was heard from beyond the doors of the expansive room. Laughter was a common occurrence at Hogwarts, but this was different. Everyone was in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. The little girl’s joyous laughter rang out again, followed by the sound of hooves on stone.

The spirits of Hogwarts chattered excitedly, sensing a aura similar to that of a mysterious and powerful student in Hufflepuff who leapt up, smiling, moving toward the doors. The doors burst open, slamming against the walls. The staff table whipped out their wands as the doors burst open  —  slamming against the walls  — and froze... for there stood the embodiment of fear holding a small child. She had raven hair and ice blue eyes.

“Daddy!” The little girl called out jumping from the Fright Knight’s arms. The Spirit of Halloween stepped of his horse, following the child. The staff shook off the surprise and began to fire spells at the knight as several of student screamed. The Fright Knight continued to follow after the girl, the spells having no effect, as she ran forward.

“ENOUGH!” An unknown voice called out. Everyone froze except the small child, the power that radiated from the student’s echoing voice, surprising them all.

The Fright Knight knelt before the dark haired student, “ My apologies, My King. She wished to see you.”

“No matter,” the student, who was previously thought to be mute, dismissed the powerful ghost.

The whole school watched, speechless and confused, as Daniel Fenton picked up the giggling child that bore a striking resemblance to him, and walked out  — never to be seen among the students of Hogwarts again  — the Embodiment of Fear following, grumble about “ _ always being the one stuck babysitting. _ ”


	3. Train Meeting (3rd year p1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Kindred spirits, D-Stabilized, or PP… Also Dan Phantom/ Dark Dan/ Dan Plasmius/ Dark Danny… Or whatever you want to call him escaped the thermos and destroyed Amity Park.  
Disclaimer: I don’t, and never will, own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. If I did they would suck.

“I need to talk to you in private,” Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed.

“Go away, Ginny,” said Ron.

“Oh, that’s nice,” said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This had only a man sitting fast asleep next to the window, curled up next to him was _ a  _ small black and white wolf _ \- that was purring?!?  _ ** _(A/n- ghosts can purr now!)_ **

“Who d’you reckon he is?” Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

“Professor R. J. Lupin.” whispered Hermione at once.

“How’d you know that?”

“It’s on his case,” she replied, pointing at a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string in the luggage rack over the man’s head, where the name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

“Wonder what he teaches?” said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin’s pallid profile.

“That’s obvious,” whispered Hermione. “There’s only one vacancy, isn’t there? Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumors that the job was jinxed.

“Well, I hope he’s up to it,” said Ron doubtfully. “He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn’t he? Anyway...” he turned to Harry, “what were you going to tell us?”

Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Wesley’s argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him.  _ *Then they had a conversation about Sirius, the sneakoscope, and Hogsmeade that I don’t feel like including.* _

Hermione began undoing the straps of Crookshanks’s basket.

“Don’t let that thing out!” Ron cried too late as Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron’s knees; the lump in his pocket trembled as he shoved Crookshanks angrily away.

“Get out of it!”

“Ron, don’t!” said Hermione angrily. Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They waited in silence as he shifted slightly, but continued to sleep. Crookshanks settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron’s top pocket.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. The wolf began to whimper quietly, still asleep. At one o’clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.

“D’you think we should wake him up?” Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. “He looks like he could do with some food.”

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.

“Er — Professor?” she said. “Excuse me — Professor?”

He didn’t move.

“Don’t worry, dear,” said the witch, as she handed them a large stack of cauldron cakes. “If he’s hungry when he wakes, I’ll be up front with the driver.”

“I suppose he is asleep?” said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. “I mean — he hasn’t died, has he?”

“No, no, he’s breathing,” whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her as the wolf began to twitch. Suddenly the little wolf emitted a low howl, before bolting upright and falling out of the seat. They watched in astonishment as the wolf shifted into a boy their age and hit the floor with a thud. Harry cleared his throat and the boy sat up, surprised. The boy had raven-black hair with white tips, and icy blue eyes that seemed to glow with power and grief. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t notice you there,” the boy said softly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. The sound of his voice seemed to snap Hermione out of her speechless shock. “Who are you? How did you do that? Aren’t you a little old to be a first year? What year are you in? Are you American? Why —” She was cut off as the boy burst out laughing.

“Slow down. My name is Danny Fenton, I’m the professor's adopted son. Yes I’m American. I will be in 3rd year. I only found out about  _ magic _ recently, and I can do other things, wanna see?” Danny replied. Then turned into a fluffy black and white cat with toxic green eyes.

“So… Who are you?” Danny asked, shifting back to normal.

**~Time Skip; Brought to you by Clockwork~**

Mid-afternoon, Danny was, once again, in cat form,laying up among the luggage when they heard footsteps outside in the corridor, and the ‘Golden Trio’s‘ three least favorite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

“Well, look who it is,” said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. “Potty and the Weasel.”

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly. Danny growled quietly from his spot among the trunks. Suddenly, he was behind Malfoy. “And who, may I ask, are you?” Danny asked calmly, startling the three snakes. 

“Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. That’s Crabbe and Goyle.” Malfoy stuck out his hand, once more composed.

“Daniel Fenton,” he stated, ignoring the outstretched appendage and Hermione’s gasp, “Is there a reason you’re here, besides acting like a pompous idiot?”

Malfoy’s pale face grew even paler when he heard Danny’s last name. He opened his mouth to reply when the still sleeping Professor Lupin gave a snort.

“Who’s that?” said Malfoy, taking a step back.

“New teacher/My adoptive father,” Harry and Danny stated together.

“C’mon,” he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

“Fenton? As in descendant of John Fenton-Nightingale,” Hermione questioned immediately, not noticing Danny cringing. “Witch and ghost-hunter in the 1600s and Salem's self-proclaimed ‘Greatest Witch-Hunter.’ Most successful at catching true witches, not just muggles accused of witchcraft. And,”she continued in a softer tone, “only survivor of the gas explosion that took out that american town?” 

Danny flinched, angry tears in his eyes, “ _ ΑΥΤΌ ΉΤΑΝ ΈΝΑ ΈΝΔΥΜΑ! _ ” his voice seemed to have an echo.  ** _(“THAT WAS A COVER-UP!”)_ **


	4. Dementor (Train Meeting p2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Train Meeting (3rd year p1)

They sat in silence, after Danny’s outburst, as the train sped farther north and the rain thickened; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

“We must be nearly there,” said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

“Great,” said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside.

“I’m starving. I want to get to the feast...”

“We can’t be there yet,” said Hermione, checking her watch.

“So why’re we stoppi —” Nobody seemed to notice that Danny had cut himself off as a dark puff of ashen breath left his mouth.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry and Danny, who were nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Another puff of visible breath from Danny, who wondered what the new color meant. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

“What’s going on?” said Ron’s voice from behind the to dark-haired boys.

“Ouch!” gasped Hermione. “Ron, that was my foot!”

As Harry felt his way back to his seat, a soft silvery-blue light shimmered behind him. He sat down and turned to see Danny concentrating on a small, crystalline ball cupped in his hands; it was glowing softly.

“D’you think we’ve broken down?”

“Dunno...”

There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out. Danny could feel the new version of his ghost sense going off more increasingly more often, not that anyone could see it.

“There’s something moving out there,” Ron said. “I think people are coming aboard...”

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry’s legs.

“Sorry! D’you know what’s going on? Ouch! Sorry —”

“Hullo, Neville,” said Harry, locating Neville’s cloak in the near darkness and pulling him up by it.

“Harry? Is that you? What’s happening?”

“No idea! Sit down —”

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

“I’m going to go and ask the driver what’s going on,” came Hermione’s voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain. The dim light falters as Danny loses concentration.

“Who’s that?”

“Who’s that?”

“Ginny?”

“Hermione?”

“What are you doing?”

“I was looking for Ron —”

“Come in and sit down —”

“Not here!” said Harry hurriedly. “I’m here!”

“Ouch!” said Neville.

“Quiet!” said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Harry could barely make out the black shape that was Professor Lupin shifting in his corner.

None of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

“Stay where you are.” he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin’s hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry’s eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water...

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry’s gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart...

Harry’s eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn’t see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder...

And then, from far away, he heard a woman screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. Another voice, closer, wailing in pain and grief. He wanted to help whoever they were, he tried to move his arms, but couldn’t... a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him —

“Harry! Harry! Are you all right?”

Someone was slapping his face.

“W-what?”

Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking — the

Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville watching. Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face. There was a weight by his feet — Danny had collapsed there; eyes wide and unseeing. He was trembling hard enough to notice with the heaving of his chest as he gasped, painfully.

Professor Lupin was leaning over Danny cautiously, as if expectin—

Danny sat up with a panicky wheezing sound, blindly throwing a punch. Professor Lupin leapt back narrowly avoiding the blow.

Ron and Hermione heaved Harry back onto his seat as the professor calmed down the sobbing boy.

“Are you okay?” Ron asked nervously.

“Yeah,” said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. “What happened? Where’s that — that thing? Who screamed?”

“Danny screamed,” said Ron, more nervously still.

Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at him, both very pale.

“But I heard a woman screaming —”

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

“Here,” he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. “Eat it. It’ll help.”

Harry took the chocolate but didn’t eat it.

“What was that thing?” he asked Lupin.

“A Dementor,” said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. “One of the Dementors of Azkaban.”

Everyone stared at him, with the exception of Danny, who had curled in on himself, still shaking. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

“Eat,” he repeated. “It’ll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me...”

He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Harry?” said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.

“I don’t get it... what happened?” said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face.

“Well — that thing — the Dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn’t see its face) — and you — you —”

“I thought you were having a fit or something,” said Ron, who still looked scared. “You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching and — and Danny sort of jumped in front of you, then collapsed screaming bloody murder —”

“And Professor Lupin stepped over you both, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand,” said Hermione, “and he said, ‘None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.’

But the Dementor didn’t move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away...”

“It was horrible,” said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. “Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?”

“I felt weird,” said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. “Like I’d never be cheerful

again...”

Ginny gave a small sob from her spot huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt; Danny — despite looking worse than all of them combined — gathered her in a protective and comforting hug before anyone have realized he (himself included) had moved. Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around the two.

“But didn’t any of you — fall off your seats?” said Harry awkwardly.

“No,” said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. “Ginny was shaking like mad, though...”

Harry didn’t understand. He felt weak and shivery, as though he were recovering from a bad bout of flu; he also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had he gone to pieces like that, when no one else — barring Danny — had?

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, “I haven’t poisoned that chocolate, you know...”

Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes.

“We’ll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes,” said Professor Lupin. “Are you alright, Harry?”

Harry didn’t ask how Professor Lupin knew his name.

“Fine,” he muttered, embarrassed.

They didn’t talk much during the remainder of the journey, mostly just Lupin muttering inaudible things to Danny. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville’s pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.


	5. Does this guy belong to anyone?

Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix’s jet of red light: He was laughing at her. “Come on, you can do better than that!” he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. Harry jumped to the ground, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch….

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather’s wasted, once-handsome face as he feel through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange’s triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing — Sirius had only fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second….

But Sirius did not reappear.

“SIRIUS!” Harry yelled, “SIRIUS!”   
Harry’s breath was coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again….

But as he sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the crest, holding him back.

“There’s nothing you can do, Harry —”

“Get him, save him, he’s only just gone through!”

“It’s too late Harry —”

“We can still reach him —”

Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go….

“There’s nothing you can do Harry… nothing….He’s gone.”

He hasn’t gone!” Harry yelled.

He did not believe it, he would not believe it; still he fought Lupin with every bit of strength he had: Lupin did not understand, people hid behind that curtain, he had heard them whispering the first time he had entered the room — Sirius was hiding, simply lurking out of sight —

“SIRIUS!” he bellowed, “SIRIUS!”

“He can’t come back, Harry,” said Lupin, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. “He can’t come back, because he’s d —”

Lupin was cut off by a new voice, one with an American accent,  **“Hey, um… Does this guy belong to anyone?”**

The sounds of fighting ended abruptly as everyone turned to the source of the echoing voice: a boy about Harry’s age with white hair purer than snow and killing curse-green eyes, surrounded by a soft white aura; floating above the stone floor.

Several noises of surprise and a cry of outrage could be heard as those present realized who the being’s companion was.

“Sirius!” Harry cried out in relief upon seeing the familiar malnourished — if slightly nauseous — face of his dogfather. He flung himself at the man, disregarding the fact that there were Death Eaters all around them.

_ “FIENDFYRE!” _ Harry turned, ready to cast a ‘ _ protego’ _ around himself and his godfather, and froze; a transparent green dome had appeared over them.

An instant later the dome had dissipated and Bellatrix was partially encased in ice. The white-haired being snatched her wand from her hand,  **“Tsk tsk. It’s not very nice to attack someone when their back is turned.”**

SNAP! He smoothly broke the wand in half, ignoring Bellatrix’s muffled shriek of rage.

Several of the remaining Death Eaters shook off their shock and began firing curses at the glowing being, forgetting about the Order members they had previously been battling.

Harry cried out a warning as a jet of green light shot toward Sirius’ savior. The boy turned, the spell hitting him square on the nose….

The being sneezed.  **“Was that supposed to do something?”**

Sirius cast a ‘finite’ on Neville’s legs, cancelling the jinx as Harry hauled him up, and the three of them fled the room, still shocked by what had occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a part 2 for this one?


End file.
